Sound soul,mind and body
by Hane-no-Tsubasa
Summary: A sound soul dwells with a sound mind and a sound body...That's complete bullshit. She was completely normal, yet she turned out like this.
1. Chapter 1

My first Soul Eater fanfic...please read.

* * *

**A sound soul…**

I watched in horror as she changed. Black Star's eyes widened as he yelled, "This is bad! Run!"

And both I and my partner started running. We ran towards the exit of the church. She tripped and hit the floor. I yanked her up and continued dragging her out of the church as I heard Black Star's screams and fighting noises. And laughing.

**Dwells with a sound mind…**

We had almost reached the door, when we heard one last scream and a lot of blood splattering.

"Why?" I heard Black Star asking. "You were our friend…" His words were drowned by the maniacal laughing and a stab was heard. Her eyes were wide and filled with tears, but I had no time to say anything to her. This was indeed bad. Where was Death the Kid at these times? He would've been strong enough to end this. I pushed the door open and ushered her out. We started running towards the woods. But suddenly, a figure was in front of us. "No," I heard her say. "Snap out of this! This isn't you!" She screamed and the figure stepped closer, a smirk played on her lips. "This is me. You deserved it." She cooed, before stabbing my partner. It seemed to go in slow motion; her tear-filled eyes widening, her mouth widening in the motion of screaming, the blood spreading on her shirt. I was frozen. I tried to move but I couldn't. My mouth mirrored hers before I cried out, "Maka!"

I picked her up, tears forming in my own eyes. Her forest green eyes were staring at me, before slowly closing. "Soul…I…really…" She started saying but her voice trailed off. This couldn't be happening. No. It was just a dream. A nightmare. I screamed. I turned to look at the culprit. "Why?" I whispered. She only smirked, before disappearing.

**And a sound body…**

This phrase has been taught to us since we were little. Yet, it's complete bullshit. She was completely normal. Her mind, her body, even her soul; everything was normal. Yet, she turned out like turned out to be a monster.

* * *

I do not own Soul Eater in any way. Please review and tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

I wasn't planning on continuing this...But since nobody understood it, it'll get a second chapter.

* * *

It seemed like hours as I just stood there, Maka in my hands, tears streaming down my face. Gradually, Maka's body warmth disappeared and the night arrived. I heard foot steps that belonged to at least three people. It couldn't be her, since she was completely alone now. "Soul!" I heard Death the Kid yell. It wasn't that hard to guess who the foot steps belonged to.

"What happen-Is that Maka?" I heard Liz ask, changing the question halfway. The mention of Maka's name brought another wave of tears. Kid faced me now. He looked serious.

"Soul, you have to tell us what happened." He said, but I only pointed to the church. He hesitated.

"All right. Patty,Liz go." Kid said and the Thompson sisters obeyed.

It did not take long when I saw them carry Black Stars limp body, a towel over his head. They laid it down in front of us. I stared at it. I could only figure what had happened as we had tried to escape. The tears didn't stop streaming. I was such a coward, trying to run away with Maka. I should have faced her. I could've saved Maka. I could've saved Black Star. Yet, I chose to run with her. Now both were dead.

"You must be tired. Give Maka to us." Kid said gently and tried to take Maka from me, but I only gripped her tighter, shaking my head. Kid sighed.

"You have to come with us and tell us what happened." Kid said, moving towards the woods. The Thompson sisters picked Black Stars body up and I followed them.

I didn't know when or how, but suddenly I found myself in front of Maka's father. His eyes widened as he spotted his not moving daughter, soaked in blood and my dull eyes. He took her body and I let him. It was his daughter after all. The daughter he loved. The Maka I loved. He brought it into a room next to us and then returned.

His eyes were filled with fury. "It's all your fault! You couldn't protect her!" He yelled at me, changing one of his arms into the scythe. He raised the weapon at me. I didn't move. I deserved it. Death the Kid, the Thompson sisters, Shinigami-sama and Professor Stein were shocked at his behavior. I looked down, ready to take the hit, but it never came. Instead I heard a quiet sob and the lowering of a weapon.

"If Maka would see us both, she would yell at us for being stupid." was all he said before running out of the door.

The others sighed, seemingly relieved that he had managed to keep his head cool. I wasn't. I was at fault. It was my fault that both of them died. So why didn't I get punished?

"Soul-kun, what happened?" Shinigami-sama asked. I couldn't ignore him.

"She...she turned crazy. She completely lost it." I said, my voice cracking. I was never going to say her name again. Never.

"Who?" Professor Stein asked, directing his face to me. "She...she laughed. She laughed when she killed Black Star and when she killed Maka!" I said through gritted teeth.

"Soul, calm down." Death the Kid ordered. I didn't listen. "We would have never expected it. It came just all of a sudden when she began asking about why living was necessary for us. Why we would need somebody to wield us. Why we shouldn't eat pure human souls. " I continued, as all of their brows furrowed.

"As I was asking, who?" Professor Stein repeated his question. I shook my head. "I'm not going to say her name. Never again." I said. The others looked puzzled. Why wouldn't they? It seemed like only one caught on.

"Hey...Where's Tsubaki?She's Black Stars partner and we didn't find her body." Patty asked as everybody looked in horror at me. I nodded.

"Why?" Death the Kid asked, his eyes wide. "She said we deserved it." I replied.

I could almost feel the anger that was boiling up in everyone.

* * *

I do not own Soul Eater in any way. Please review and tell me what you think!(Yeah, I didn't bother in changing the message)


End file.
